Crying Slightly
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. “It’s not my fault.” She whispered to herself. “It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.” “What’s not your fault?” A voice asked. She gasped and looked to see a dark figure with a large spiky head. “Yugi?” TéaYugi


**A/N: Hi! Wow! It's been along time since I've updated a Yugi and Téa fic. I guess I've been too busy with other things. **

**VOON: THAT"S NOT IT! ITS-**

**Hehehe, well hope you enjoy this one-shot! glares at VOON **

"Crying Slightly"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. "It's not my fault." She whispered to herself. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault." "What's not your fault?" A voice asked. She gasped and looked to see a dark figure with a large spiky head. "Yugi?" TéaYugi

Notes: This story slightly resembles the first chapter of "Another World" by Tai'sgirl23 and "I'm with you" by Dark-Amethyst Ohicorn. I'm not trying to copy them, its just I'm having a few problems and when I wrote this I remembered other people have written other stories like this.

(Do NOT Own Yu Gi Oh!)

-

-

-

-

'_It wasn't my fault!'_ She cried in her mind, running through the rainy streets of Domino City. The brunette stopped, leaning against a wall and breathed in and exhaled. _'Why is it suddenly my fault?'_

She touched her bleeding cheek with that question ringing, her mind wondered off two days ago in an incident that happened two days ago.

_Téa had been reading a magazine off the mini mark's bookshelf, interested in an article. A boy walked passed her, and hide under the counter. Just as the registrar was about to give the man his change, the boy jumped and snatched away the money._

"_Get back here!" The man had yelled. Téa looked up from the magazine just as the boy dumped next to her. "Hey!" She called, only to be shoved by victim and the registrar. A woman walked up to her, furious. "Why didn't you stop him?!" She had yelled. _

After her heart beat slowed down, the female began to walk under the rain but another painful memory appeared in her head. One that appeared only yesterday.

_She had been in her house, cooking in the kitchen for her and her brother since her parents were out working. "Zachary, what type of Ramon do you like?" She called. Footsteps were heard down the stairs and the next the second, her black haired/ blued eyed brother was in the kitchen doorway. _

_He had smiled. "That's okay; I'm going to hang out with the guys for awhile." _

_She raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to a bar, are you?"_

_He continued to grin. "Maybe."_

_Téa sighed. "Zack, just cause you're 21 doesn't mean you have to go to every bar, every night."_

"_It's alright. I promise I'll be back by 10, k?"_

"_But-"_

"_I'll be fine." Zack smiled. "You worry too much." With that, he left out the door._

-

-

-

_(Next day)_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_The brunette groaned, rubbing her eyes. It was 5 in the morning and someone was knocking on the door. She stood up, quietly opening her door and walked to the top of the stairs; there she heard the conversation between a cop and her parents._

"_Sir, madam, I'm sorry to say but your son, Zachary Gardner was found dead outside the "Black Jack's Deadly Bar. He was apparently drunk and walked into a gang fight were he was shot at the back of the head."_

_Her mother gasped and that's all she heard before slowly walking back to her room._

Téa sniffed and unconsciously walked into the park, where she sat on a bench. The girl wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees.

_Téa had rested her head on her desk, still motionless from this morning's news_. _Unknown to her, two females were passing notes from either side of her. One blonde one at her left accidentally tossed the note to low and landed on top of her desk. _

_The two began to panic and realized the teacher was heading their way. They began copying down what was on the board. The redhead gulped as the instructor stopped in front of Téa's desk. "Ah-hem!"_

_The brunette looked up._

"_Tired of passing notes I see, ah Ms Gardner." He spoke loudly, making every head in the class turn to her desk. She blinked as he picked up the piece of paper on her desk._

"_But that's not mine." The female told him._

"_Then whose is it?"_

"_I…" She lowered her head. "I don't know."_

"_That's very interesting but I'm amusing you know since the note was clearly on your desk. And you clearly want detention since you won't tell me the truth."_

"_But I did!" Téa protested._

"_And talking back, that's another one! Anymore?"  
_

_She remained silent._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It was 6 o'clock when she arrived home, and she entered her house before it could rain. When she walked into the living room, she saw her parents on the couch with a few beer bottles around them; her mother in her father's arms and she appeared to be crying. "My poor little boy, my poor little angel."_

_Téa looked down. She missed her brother._

"_Téa." She looked up when her father spoke her name. "Yes?"_

"_Why didn't you stop him?" He inquired. _

"_I tried."_

"_But you let him go."_

"_He felt before I could do anything. And besides, he was 21. There wasn't anything I could have done to stop him."_

"_So that's your excuse?"_

"_It's a fact!"_

"_Don't disagree with me you brat!" He threw a glass beer bottle at her, hitting her cheek. She cried and held her face, noticing the drops of blood fall from her fingers._

"_NOW GET OUT!" Her father yelled, throwing another bottle. And she did… just as it started to rain._

"It's not my fault." She whispered to herself. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault."

"What's not your fault?" A voice asked. She gasped and looked to see a dark figure with a large spiky head.

"Yugi?"

"If you're talking about what happened in class, then yeah t wasn't your fault."

She wiped the rain off her face, thankful there was a tree branch above her from getting more drenched then she was. When she gazed back up, Yugi was only a few feet away from her with an umbrella.

"What…what are you…doing here Yugi?"

He answered her question by gesturing the bag in his hand. "Oh…"

It was there that he noticed the large cut on her skin. "Téa, what happened?!" He rushed to her side, examining her wound. She winced when his slightly warm fingers touched her skin. Unconsciously, she shouted. "It's not my fault!"

He blinked, astonished while she looked down. The girl whispered, "I'm sorry." And ran off.

"Téa wait!" Yugi called, dropping the objects in his hands and chased after her.

'_Leave me alone. Please! I don't want to be blamed anymore!'_ A hand caught her arm, pulling her back. She fell on her ass and finally broke; she started to cry.

Yugi stared at his friend, sorrow crossed his features. Gently he scoped her into his arms, smoothing her back. "Shh." He spoke softly. "It's alright. You did nothing wrong."

She continued to sob but relaxed slightly in Yugi's embrace. "I didn't do it. It's not my fault."

"I know. I know."

She sniffed, still crying as Yugi held her. Téa felt his lips on top of her hair and relaxed a bit more. She knew he wasn't going to blame anything on her.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well I'm done. Sorry it wasn't much a Yugi and Téa story but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Well, the true reason I haven't been writing peachshipping stories was because I feel people don't like them anymore since I haven't getting more than three reviews on them. I'm hoping I could get at least six on this one. If I do, I'll write a better Yugi and Téa story as my next update!!**

**Well please review, my Yugi and Téa writing career depends on you!**

**Til later,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
